


Lone Diggers

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 2020年Shiro生日贺文
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Lone Diggers

_2306.6.22 Keith: 21 &16，Shiro: 23_

Keith躺在花坛里。

Keith赤身裸体地躺在花坛里，指甲里全是泥土。这话没有任何色情意味。他瞪着几棵垂头丧气的棕榈树之间不规则的天空，所以这是在地球，加里森，不清楚具体是几几年。

他正处在校舍背面，这倒是个优势，只是四周无遮无挡，不像五条街外的居民区到处是狭窄的巷子和洼地，运气好些还能碰上垃圾桶。Keith并不慌乱，他坐起来四处望望，一排训练无人机如燕子爬上云端，身后传来并没刻意隐蔽的脚步声，一声轻咳。“接着。”那个声音随一包柔软物事打上他肩膀，Keith及时抓住了布袋。

“谢了。”他头也不回地说，飞快套上T恤和一条有些长的牛仔裤。Shiro一直站在后面，Keith回头发现他礼貌地别过身子，没有看来。

他踩出花坛，拽了拽身上那件旧衣服，前襟用亮红色大大涂鸦出“红袜队万岁”。

“你认真的吗？”他说。

对方一脸“那又怎么样”。“我喜欢红袜队。”Shiro辩解。

Keith翻了个白眼。“城市叛徒。”

这是2306年，Keith21岁，同时也是16岁。Shiro23岁。一切尚未开始。一切步入尾声。

_2306.1.7 Keith: 16 &28，Shiro: 23_

Shiro从他肩膀后看着纸上潦草写就的一串数字，那代表着具体的某天和某个时刻。偶尔Keith忘了问别人时间，Shiro等待的空挡就只好延长。不过，大多时候他抓时机抓得很准，他说那是一种对人预感。

 _2306.6.14。2306.6.22。_ Keith刷刷写下。 _2306.8.1。_

“中间空了两个月，”Shiro说，“这意味着你的状态正在稳定下来吗？”

“不，”Keith说，之后犹豫了一下，“只是忙得没工夫想这些罢了。”

他又列出几次简短的穿越，2306年到此为止。这个年轻的、还带着好奇笑容的Shiro坐到他对面，缺少了鼻梁上那道狭长的暗红色突然令Keith很不习惯。“你现在多大年纪？”Shiro问。

“27岁。”Keith说，“这是到目前为止我知道的所有次数，之后你去了冥卫四，我想那一年的先不用写了。”

“你确定不用吗？”Shiro试探地说，“我可以让朋友给你在各处放些衣服和食物，提前放就好，他们也不会发现这事。”

Keith摇了摇头。“没事的。别忘了在没碰到你之前我照样活下来了。”

对方笑起来，好像有人突然在封闭的房间打开窗子。“也是。”

_2295.4 &2304.10.23，Keith: 5&15_

事实上，直到新世纪到来以前Keith都过得不错。他第一次穿越是在2295年，Keith记得自己正坐在桌前吃麦片，接着眼前一花，莫名其妙来到一条走廊正中，脚下不再是家中温暖、吱嘎作响的木地板，而是一片不断延伸的冷灰金属。他又冷又害怕，看到墙边有一堆衣服，于是随便抓过一件套过头顶。

四周陌生而安静，只有一种隐隐的、像是洗衣机运转般的嗡鸣。几条小胡须从衣服下探了出来，是老鼠。Keith喜欢老鼠。

他对着那些探头探脑的小东西伸出手，让它们谨慎地嗅嗅自己的指头。然而，墙的尽头似乎有人走来，被暂时忘却的恐惧立刻涌回，惊叫尚未冲出喉咙，他却一下倒在木地板上，周围全是撒掉的牛奶和甜麦圈。

爸爸在旁边焦急地搂住他，问他是否受伤，问他为什么不答话，回到熟悉的地方和熟悉的怀抱里让Keith心里那个恐惧的结松开了，他哽咽了一下，并放声大哭起来。

Keith的记忆将那一天的范围缩小到四月，因为他当然不可能对还是小屁孩时的所有事一清二楚。五个月后第二次穿越发生，但这次他冷静多了，有人从联排公寓的篱笆后递给他一件睡衣。

“在你能回去之前，别到处乱跑。”

那人语气冷冰冰的，但递来的衣服宽大且被体温温暖。Keith从乱蓬蓬的石楠后看见一头同样乱蓬蓬的黑发，树叶间的眼睛看上去出奇熟悉。对方不再说话，只是和Keith一人一边、占据这个树丛里的小小保护所。

_2300-2305之间的某个时刻_

Keith想要在警察敲响他们悬崖上的木屋大门前阻止他们。他想要在大火舔舐墙壁摧毁天盖、将那座房屋烧成一副漆黑骨架以前跑上前去，可是心知肚明，父亲不会回头。他一直如此。

_2303.5.2 &2308 Keith:13&18，Shiro25_

在学校里穿越并不麻烦，没有人足够注意他到能发现他一瞬消失、只留一堆衣服在满是橡皮屑和苏打水的肮脏地面，仿佛一座沉落的孤岛。老师们对坏小孩逃学习以为常，体育课上，他突然回到满是氯水气味的泳池，挣扎着在水下窒息踢打。身材高大的教练把他捞出来扔到瓷砖地上，Keith，别再调皮捣蛋！

他咳嗽得满嘴发酸，然而很多年前Keith就做下决定，自己不会再哭。有同学递给他手帕，更多人窃笑着互相耳语，想也知道在说“他不是整日高高在上吗？看他那样子，多可笑啊”。

但Keith想到的只是他误入的那片黑暗——说它是黑暗并不完全，手掌触摸到的墙壁仿佛自有心跳，他感到身体失重，却不像无数个噩梦中一样突然坠落。Keith穿过这条陌生走廊，墙壁散发出的微弱荧光照亮尽头一扇小门，他觉得自己活像那个总是哭哭啼啼的爱丽丝，一霎来到神秘仙境。

门无声打开，好像专为等着他来似的。Keith第一眼只看到一间狭窄的驾驶舱室和高高的椅背。他挤到船舱中心的座位边，星空陡然在舷窗在铺开，玫紫色的流体气团如同他在三维图像上、在老旧纪录片里重温过的所有梦境。

坐在身边那副样子古怪的白色铠甲说：“那是毗湿奴星云，N4736星系里最大的、最壮观的超新星遗迹。”

“我从没听过这个星系。”

头盔后传来闷闷的轻笑声：“人们总是在发现新事物。”他们一同欣赏了一会它瑰丽的侧影，对方提议：“想去追上那颗小彗星看看吗？它还是从银河系来的呢，很多年前它从地球的一块天空上溜过去，你没准也见过。”

Keith对此毫无印象，但他还是说：“好啊！”接着他想起什么，不禁担忧起来：“但我可能很快就会回去……”

“我想我们还有一点时间，”那人耐心地说道，“再说，要是老担心即将发生的事情，就会错过太多重要的时刻了。”

_2305.7.1 Keith: 15，Shiro: 22_

孩子们都小狗般围着模拟器打转，Keith在空地边缘无聊地晃悠着，他对那东西有点兴趣，但不，和一群聒噪的讨厌鬼挤成一堆玩游戏简直是世上最蠢的事。

那个加里森来的男人也站在人群之外，教室里Keith感到他一扫而过的视线，可能是在考量他们所有人。一个航天英雄当然不会注意一个不合群的怪小孩。

可是他对着Keith说：“你是Keith，对吗？”

Keith转过半个身子看了看。那人似乎将全部注意力放在他身上，轻轻笑开了，“不可思议，他说对了，一分不差。”这句话更像是自言自语，被模拟器边一阵懊丧的叫声淹没。所以Keith无视了这个小细节。

“来吧，学员，看来只剩下你了，”这个叫Shiro的男人招呼道，“来试试你是不是和那时候飞得一样好。”

Keith飞过七个模拟太空，在屏幕上它们显得又假又呆板。他知道Shiro能看到他。

然后他为一句话偷了对方的车。又一件蠢事。

他等着Shiro对他失望，把他交还给因丢脸而格外愤怒的老师们，挑一个尖子生然后快步离去。但对方边打开车门边说：“你飞得果然不错。”

他把一张小纸递给Keith。刚才那句话终于触发了一路累积起来的怀疑的引线，Keith看着纸片上的日期与地址，“你见过我，”这个领悟降临，仿佛傍晚的光线慢慢转入开窗的房间，“你认识我。”

“是啊，”Shiro笑了一声，突然看上去兴奋而忐忑，似乎自己都有点不敢相信，“可以说，我在等你。”

_2301.4 Keith: 11 &20，Shiro: 18_

“这是几几年？我想把时间都记下来。”这个刚刚出现的赤裸男人在厨房里乱翻着玻璃杯，猛地打开龙头以致水花四溅。Shiro跟着他一路从门口到厨房，惊奇地把手插在口袋里。

“你怎么知道杯子在那？”他问，对方嗤笑一声，大口吞咽着冷水。“加里森的宿舍长得都一样。”他边说边用手腕抹去下巴上的水渍。

显而易见是个谎言，Shiro看着他调整系在腰间的衬衫，背脊上的伤疤随动作而游走。假如Adam看到这个一定会被吓一跳的。

现在Keith终于肯看他了。

对方随意靠在水槽上，修长的两臂展开搭在台沿。“我猜这是我前几次穿越之一，而你看起来已经了解我足够到相信这些破事。”

“这是第四次，没错，”Shiro低下头不好意思地笑道，“看到你突然出现还是有点惊人，不过是——好的那种惊人。”

“那就好，我不想吓到你。”Keith说，“我今年20岁，这一阵我四处乱穿，脑子都乱了，所以想把时间尽量都记下来。以便——你知道，让未来的你有个准备。”

“你和我说过，”Shiro说，“还给我留下了一些日期，这样我就能随时帮你，挺不错的。你说那些日期是这么多年来我一个个记下的，我从没断过记录，我们俩总是在不同的时空里交换各自的时间表。”

这个Keith终于露出到来以后第一个真正的微笑。“看来你已经知道不少了。一开始为什么会相信我？你从没跟我讲过原因。”

Shiro抓了抓后颈，忍不住也露齿而笑，光是能见到Keith——不论哪个Keith——好端端站在面前就让他很高兴。“起初我也不信，你撞到我车前，我以为自己杀了人，还好你没什么事……天啊那时我吓坏了你只好反过来安慰我。”

那是当年的第一场雪，Shiro跪在湿冷坚硬的柏油路上，被车灯晃得睁不开眼，他怀里光着身子的男人抬起一只手小心地触碰他的面孔。

他的声音近乎一声喘息。“Shiro……”Shiro睁大眼睛，不明白一个陌生人怎么得知他的名字。对方的瞳孔在强光中聚缩成一颗小小的水晶，宇宙另一端的紫和深蓝。“我总是会见到你的，不是吗？”他如此轻声说道，那眼神如同一个人不得不离开，却又挣扎着回过头。

接着他消失了，就在Shiro怀抱当中。2301年。

“第二次见到你时，你告诉了我下一次穿越的时间。事实上你告诉我很多事，你知道我的名字、生日和社保号码，你知道我有个男朋友，你知道我在加里森做助教而且刚完成我第一次探索任务，月球空间站的四十天，”当这些话从嘴里说出时他的心跳不可抑制地加快了，“你还知道我最爱吃香蕉片和泰式河粉，你说出了我最常去的酒吧名字，你说我唱歌很难听，明显不会做饭，更重要的是你背出两天后我离心机测试的数据，我是小组第一。”

“这些真有让你相信我是个时间旅行者吗？”Keith带着一丝被逗乐的神情打趣道。Shiro摸了摸鼻子。

“才没有，因为你听起来十足像个跟踪狂。不过大约两分钟后你凭空从我眼前消失这一点倒是挺有说服力的。”

Keith哈哈大笑。他又接了一杯水，仍以那种野生动物般的急切全灌下喉咙。“我来的地方总是没好东西吃，喝口水都是奢侈。”面对Shiro惊异的目光，他挥挥手含混地解释道。接着他问有没有正经饭可以果腹。

Shiro先给Keith泡了碗麦片垫肚子（“天啊，麦片，我真没想到自己会这么想它，Pidge会嫉妒死的”）。他正忙着在炉灶上搅动意粉，却听见餐具落地的响声，回过头桌前已空无一人，他的衣服散落在椅子上、地板上。

_2306.6.23 Keith: 16，Shiro: 23_

“你还没说过我俩是怎么遇见的。”Keith在摩托旁问道，声音几乎被引擎声盖过。一片浓重的玫瑰色沉入峡谷的凹陷，夜晚雾气正从谷底慢慢爬升，温柔地将落日裹在乳白冰凉的茧中。

Shiro咬着嘴唇忍住一个笑容。“其实我也不太清楚，一切发生得太快了，你出现，你消失。”

“你这等于什么都没说啊，”Keith感叹道，“算了，听上去也没大意思。”

等逐渐习惯了Keith比他矮上不止一头、且随时想破坏点什么东西以后，Shiro觉得要和他分享所知的一切并不难，时间对每个人保密，他们则是……无害的泄密者，几句耳语。只不过，他还不愿让对方太早看出自己的病，那是未来的Keith要担心的事了。在这个时空，他决心让他像其他所有人一样长大。

他呼唤Keith上车回去，但迟了一步。

_2300.8 Keith: 16, 27 &11_

Keith站在燃烧的房屋前，他被浓烟和炙热火焰弄得眼泪直流、喉咙有如被塞入热炭。在火焰毁去所能毁去的一切之际，他听见有人大喊“Kogane，别去！”

爸爸，别去！他想尖叫，但浓烟堵住了喉咙让他几近窒息。他听见另一个角落里传来细细的哭声和突如其来的，树枝折断的声音。一个消瘦的背影抱起了什么，让那小小一团蜷缩在自己肩头哭泣。他们都沉默地注视着火焰中心。

_2315.5.8 Keith: 16 &25，Shiro: 30_

他醒来时还在流泪，咳嗽不止，烟灰堵住了大半口鼻。一双手伸过来轻柔地用湿布擦拭他灰蒙蒙的脸。“嘿，没事了，Keith，Keith，我在这里。你没事了。”那双手的主人低声哄道。Keith的嘴唇碰上冰冷杯沿，他焦渴地吞下甘甜的水，那人让他喝慢一些。

他眼前的世界终于不再是模糊滚烫的一握，并突然意识到扶住他的双手之中、有一只并非人类的血和肉。Keith借微茫的光线看到Shiro的面庞，对方的神情更柔和，他身上有某些东西似乎改变了。他的手指光滑洁白，有着金属般的触感。

“这是什么时间？”Keith愣愣地问，熟悉的、即将穿越的预感袭上身体，他甚至还没看清Shiro的模样呢。

“所有的时间。你的时间。”对方柔和地答道。等Keith重又听到他的Shiro在耳边焦急呼喊起来时，也没弄懂那人究竟是什么意思。

_2308.10 Keith: 18 &25，Shiro: 25_

_我爱你。_ 在某个毫无特殊性的时刻，Keith突然想这么告诉他。可他不能。Shiro在为了攻入Zarkon舰队的计划苦恼，Keith给他泄露了一点点信息。在这方面他不得不谨慎些。

Shiro很少谈起在整场战争中不同的Keith提供了什么样的帮助，尽管他们已经处在一艘能发射光子鱼雷的星际飞船上，他心里那个接近童子军的部分让他严守秘密。他俩不谋而合，Keith从未告诉他战争的结局。

但他仍然可以在别的事情推上一把。他知道Allura最后活了下来，那是他们所有人都为之努力的一点。

然而，他要如何在这样一个随机的时刻告诉Shiro，我爱你而且大概已经爱了你一辈子，在时间的迷宫里他来回打转，徒劳无功，然而每一次它都把他引向Shiro存在的地方。那必定意味着他是Keith生命中重大的节点不是吗，Shiro站在光芒流动的星辰和舰船之中，试着从这场漫长而疲乏的战争中找出一条生路。Keith突然想要回到属于自己时间线的那个Shiro身边，这样他就能走到他丈夫灯下的背影之后，弯下腰去给他一个真实的吻。

“告诉我如果蓝狮从离子炮上空突入是否能——”Shiro烦躁不安地叉着腰，在房间里踱来踱去，他说到一半把自己打断，“不，不行，你不能把什么都告诉我，那会把一切都搞砸了。”

Keith难过地看着。那座燃烧的房子告诉他： **不可能。**

“我不能总是依赖你，”Shiro将面前流动的星空打散，突然听上去格外疏离，“你不会一直在这里的。我们必须自己寻找方法，我必须做到……”

“别太苛求自己。”Keith劝解道。但Shiro已经没在听了，他开始重新勾画起一幅作战图。

_2309.1 Keith: 18，Shiro: 26_

“我看到以前的你了。2301年的你，你看着可真年轻啊。”Keith得意地从厨房门晃进来时嚷道。Shiro正吃着一碗食物糊糊，因为刚结束训练课程满身大汗。

“那是我们第几次见面？第三次吗？”他放下勺子好奇地问。Keith耸了耸肩。“第二次。”他说，“你好像被我吓坏了，一直问我有没有哪里感觉不舒服……”

“人之常情嘛。我们头次见面的场景可不好看。”Shiro说。

“我费了好大劲才让你相信，”Keith皱着眉回忆道，“现在想想，我可能说得有点多……”

“没关系，起码是个令人印象深刻的开头。”Shiro评价道，低头继续吃起晚饭来。

_星鲸背上约第二年初 &2308，Keith: 19&20，Shiro: 25_

“0.01%的迦拉人具有时空紊乱症，”Krolia边砍着一大块铁皮边说，“他们能，唔，就像你说的那样，穿越到与自己有关的一切过去与未来。这些人中有三分之二选择用药物和精神治疗去缓解或彻底隔绝症状，剩下的则照常生活。”

“我看不出这种生活有什么‘照常’可言。”Keith没好气，“你看不出来吗？关于我人生的一切都不正常，我每隔六小时就要消失一次，赤身裸体，为了搞件衣服偷拐抢骗，你不知道以前我多希望真有种药物能永远治愈这种该死的病——”

他停下来，意识到自己正像坏脾气的小孩般发泄负面情绪。但Krolia大抵也看出了他的想法，“没关系，你可以跟我讲。”她看似云淡风轻地建议道。

最后一次穿越，他不知怎的倒在Shiro房间里。这是刚来到狮堡的Shiro，从竞技场逃出、又马上回到这个让他遍体鳞伤的地域的Shiro。他给Keith裹上毯子，陪他在床上坐了整晚，睁开眼时，Shiro靠在他肩上睡着了。

“嘿，醒一醒，”他把对方摇醒，“趁别人都没醒，我们去外头飞一圈吧。我好久没和你一起飞过了。”

Shiro揉着眼睛接受了这一说辞。他们偷偷跑去狮巢，红狮迎接他仿佛他从未离开过。在马摩拉他们需要藏匿自己的行踪，需要绝对的服从、隐蔽和安静，Keith沉浸其中太久几乎已经忘了坐在狮子的眼睛之后、如火箭和不断加速的彗星般冲入深空是种什么感觉。

“我好想念和你一起飞。没有别人，只有我们俩。”头盔里对方的声音带着笑意。他们在一片无障的开阔星域竞速，似乎又回到了过去在悬崖与荒漠的那些时刻，Shiro始终如影随形，他们从未分离。

从驾驶室出来，多年练就的预感在胸口锤锤重击。十秒钟，五秒钟足够了吗？Keith不知道，他拼命迈开两腿冲向黑狮，Shiro在那之下等着他。

他的头发也被盔甲弄得糟乱，满脸通红，眼中带着方才飞行遗留下的、兴奋的光。“你要走了吗？”他急着问道，但Keith已经与他撞个满怀，捧起那汗津津的脸，不顾一切地吻上去。

Shiro发出一个惊讶的小小声音，Keith品尝他的唇和汗水像是回看他们无数段形影交错的人生，他感到Shiro抓着他的衣领，急不可耐地吻了回来。

他们都知道即将发生的一切，因此都只是待在这一刻，沉浸在彼此之中。“有时候我觉得你只是……只是一次又一次地离开我。”Shiro轻声说道，听起来哀伤而困惑。这是Shiro的第一个吻，他的最后一个。

“我从没离开过，Shiro，”Keith看着他，惊讶地笑了，“我在一次又一次地找到你。”

_星鲸背上约第二年初，Keith: 20_

每当回想他们的会面，那个吻都在他唇上烧灼不停，直到那份痛楚下滑，落入他的喉咙，他的心。在星鲸的脊背他不能穿越，也从未看到有哪个时间线的自己来到面前，更别提随时随地去其他的地方见到不同的Shiro。游离于时间之外的人此刻被时间困住，在这里，Keith生平第一次感到了时间本身的界限。

_2315.5.8 Keith: 25，Shiro: 30_

24岁的Keith在垃圾桶旁醒来。

16岁的Keith在悬崖的小屋外醒来，被夕阳敲打的窗子里，父亲正和一个更年幼的自己下跳棋。

27岁的Keith在竞速中赢过Shiro，不是第一次。用经验获胜或许有点作弊，但他成功让对方瞪大眼笑着说：我迫不及待要遇到这个时间线的你了。

18岁的Keith跌进两束车灯之中，他急切而绝望地看到那个人向他迎了过来，距离Zarkon一战已过去两星期，在梦中，他不止一次看着Shiro向相反的方向行去。

25岁的Keith回到家。

屋里静悄悄的，Keith在橱柜上找见身衣服，摸黑走出地下室。他一路上行，知道自己要回往何处。书房的门虚掩着，Shiro习惯倾听房子里所有动静。

Keith蹑手蹑脚走进去。Shiro背对着他，伏在桌面上，只有一盏台灯照亮他们。他此刻一定撑着额头，那抹总不太服帖的前发拂了下来，时而扫过低垂的鼻尖。Keith将手搭在他肩膀上，低头吻了额角的白发一下。“抱歉我错过了晚饭。”

“我只好一个人吃光所有奶油胡萝卜了，”Shiro握住他的手，“你不会是想逃避扫除才走的吧？今天明明轮到你。”

“下次我会补上。”Keith在他耳边呼气。Shiro痒得笑了，说他有些工作要做。但几分钟以后他就气喘吁吁靠在Keith怀里任他抚摸。

“今天过得怎么样？”Keith在他的后颈问道，那是他最爱吻的地方。他瞥见桌上放着一块脏兮兮的毛巾，一些早已遗落在沙子里的记忆似乎探头一时，碎金般熠熠发光。

“很好，”Shiro柔声答道，“我碰见你了。”

他没再接着说下去。没关系。那仍然很好。

_2310.4 Keith: 22 &17，Shiro: 27_

Shiro独自站在训练室，他渐渐开始熟悉这只新义肢的关节和重量了。训练暂停五分钟，他站在原地擦汗，然而，多年磨炼出的预感又在皮肤下躁动不休，几乎就在下一刻他看到一个异常年轻、眼中满是恐慌的Keith从大门扑进来，他似乎对他们所处的地方感到不知所措，但更多把注意放在房间中央的Shiro身上。

“Shiro！”他仓皇大叫着跑来，Shiro下意识伸出手接住那副身躯，他有多久没见过如此年轻的对方了？“你还好吗，Keith，”他紧张地问道，“你从哪里来？”

“2307年。”对方喃喃道，眼睛一刻不离开他的脸庞。2307。Shiro马上知道发生了什么事。

“你还活着，”男孩哆嗦着抓住他的手臂往上摸去，似乎在检查他每一寸皮肤是否真切，“我就知道你还活着！加里森的人都不相信我，可我知道你一定在某个地方，我只是找不到你……”

在Shiro怀里，他似乎终于慢慢平静下来。“我很好，Keith，我向你保证。”他安慰道，心清除此也没别的办法。

“你去哪儿了？算了，别告诉我，时间连续性那套鬼话……”男孩低头嘟哝了几句，又重新打量起他来，“哇哦，你头发怎么变白了——那是只机械臂吗？”

“说来话长，”Shiro懊恼地说，“Keith，你很快就要离开——”

“未来一定发生了很多事，”Keith盯着他的右臂说道，“天啊。我脑子一团乱，我很久没穿越，以为快见不到你了！”

Shiro轻轻笑着，下意识抚摸着他的头发，直到Keith突然全身僵直，求助般向他看来：“Shiro，我就要回去了，我感觉得到。”

Shiro经历过太多次离别，等待他离去，等待他回来。很久以前他知道要如何放手，但这不意味着他就能习惯。

眼前的男孩在一点点消失，似乎被裹挟无形暴风之中，这个他爱了一生的男孩啊，Shiro多希望他能明白。他们仍有无尽的时间。

“Shiro，”对方带着那种尚且青涩的不确定问道，“来到这里你有后悔吗？”

他看起来不止为了Shiro，也是在为铺陈自己前方的不定而迷惘。然而Shiro的答案永远是笃定的。在这个仅属于他们的暴风中心，他对他微笑。“不，我没有一分一秒后悔过。”

_某一刻_

时间旅行者不能挽回已经发生的事情，他们是时间无情的牺牲品，在一段早就写好的人生里胡乱穿行，得到所有失去的，旁观所有离开的，留下所有痛苦的。

如果人生果真是一部小说，有人或许真会从后往前翻页，挑拣最精彩的片段，所有的心动与流泪，对即将发生的命运妄加猜夺。然而，人生不从仅如此，无趣的碎片填充大多数平庸的日子，在一个无限延伸的平面受困并庸庸碌碌，这样看来，时间旅行者们是唯一跳脱在这个平面之外的人。

他们同样不属于什么更高层级的神秘宇宙，他们只是，恰好多翻了一页。

_2306.8.1 Keith: 16 &21，Shiro: 21_

Keith并不意外在大厅门外找到Shiro，沙漠刮起夜风，宴会放起一首他不熟悉、但明快得与当下格格不入的音乐。Shiro站在走廊的阴影与夜色交织之中，直到Keith站定面前，他才恍然发觉。

“你从哪儿来，陌生人？”他开了个玩笑，声音有点发抖。Keith两边望望，无奈地说：“我刚逃出一场庆功会——结果撞进了另一场来。”

对方笑笑，Keith看清他发红的眼眶和苍白的嘴唇，意识到这是什么时候。加里森，2306年。

“我看着你从未来来到这么多次，却从不知道自己的未来是什么样。”Shiro轻声坦白道。Keith知道他在说气话，可谁又能怪他呢？21岁的Shiro和男朋友分了手，得罪了几乎所有直属上司，并且，他就要死去。伟大的、无畏的Takashi Shirogane终于选择在他面前显露了自己脆弱的一小角，可魔盒不能打开，即便希望仍在某个角落。

他要说点什么才能让他好过一点，过去的创伤被时间抚平，现在的只能任它越割越深。“告诉我，未来的我是不是还——”

对方停下了，看向Keith的眼神是如此痛苦。“不，不，别告诉我，忘了吧。我在说蠢话。”他自嘲道。

Keith不能告诉他这些。21岁的Keith打赢一场星际战争，踏过了半个宇宙，人们称他为英雄。21岁的Shiro躲在为他们而设的宴会之外，痛苦而不知道自己在向怎样的路途走去。Keith不能告诉他他们所要遇到的一切冒险，奇怪的形形色色的人，战败与迷失，他和Shiro是彼此生命里每一个重要的节点，每个在前照亮的火炬，每个回忆的碎片与注解。每一颗彗星。它们并不都是美好的，可如此真实，历历在目。

Keith说，这不蠢。我从很多年以后、宇宙的另一端回到这，我还是会找到你的。

Shiro笑着看他，眼睛仍旧有点湿润，“你从哪里来？”

_“所有的时间，我们的时间。”_

Keith学舌道。对方却了然地点头。“那个Keith在哪里？”Keith问。

“不清楚，大概在某个潘趣酒碗旁边吧。”Shiro探出身子扫视拥挤的大厅。音乐转向人声和鼓点。“你什么时候回去？”他突然说。

“我想还有些时间吧。怎么了？”

“那我们最好别浪费掉。”Shiro说着抓起Keith的手，微微一笑，将他引向那个璀璨喧闹的中心。大家都在踩别人的脚，相互碰撞，一堆东倒西歪的保龄球瓶。四周是醉酒的人们，狂欢的人们，谁也不会注意两个和时间作对的人在房间和音乐之中，跳舞。多么狂妄，又何其伟大——他们竟想拥有自己的人生。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Lone Digger  
> 是指在酒吧或派对上，众人都坐着不动喝酒聊天时，唯一一个敢随音乐跳舞的人。


End file.
